<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tolerate it by SilverSherlollyShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532255">Tolerate it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSherlollyShipper/pseuds/SilverSherlollyShipper'>SilverSherlollyShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evermore [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSherlollyShipper/pseuds/SilverSherlollyShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Tolerate it" song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Evermore [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tolerate it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time Writing a Sherlolly fanfic so, be gentle, critics are welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~I sit and watch you reading with your head low~</p><p>Molly Hooper, the young Lord William’s attendant watch as her master is nose deep reading one of those fascinating books that her mother told her to avoid for it isn’t fit for the ladies. </p><p>Lord William, the youngest son of the household that Molly and her mother has offered their services, sense someone’s presence and look up from the book he was reading.</p><p>The young girl, mortified by being caught watching her master, quickly scrambled to find her rug and dusted the shelves. William’s lips quirked up in a small smile with the girl’s hastiness.</p><p> </p><p>They were younger then.</p><p> </p><p>~I wake and watch you breathing with your eyes closed~</p><p> </p><p>Holding out the lamp forward to light up her path, Molly Hooper puff out the breath she was holding in nervousness, this is one of her secrets, sneaking up in the Holmes Manor’s library in the middle of the night just to read one of those fascinating books that her Master owned. She’s always been different from the girls around her.</p><p>She’s fascinated with the human body and wanted to know everything in it, midnight is the only time that no one’s watching, no one will know that she’s reading one of those books about anatomy, not even her mother.</p><p>Carefully pushing the heavy oak door, Molly breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened with minimum sound. She was about to walk inside when she heard a soft snore and she immediately search the source of the sound, and there, in one of the library’s table, her master is peacefully sleeping with his head on top of his folded arms, an open book underneath his arms, the book Molly wanted to read.</p><p>Molly groaned silently, she’s so unlucky and lucky at the same time, so instead of reading a book, she took a seat parallel to the sleeping boy, she studied his angelic features, from his magnificent curls to his gorgeous slim hands.</p><p> </p><p>They were younger then</p><p> </p><p>~I sit and watch you										                   I notice everything you do and don’t do~</p><p> </p><p>Molly Hooper, the girl who fall in love with her master as he deducts, solve mysteries, and do some experiments, she knows everything he does because she finds it fascinating, but the society around them find it mortifying.</p><p>And of course the poison that Lord William takes just to calm his mind, everyone thought he was mad, nobody understands, except her, just her, the young Lord’s attendant.</p><p> </p><p>They were still younger then</p><p> </p><p>~You're so much older and wiser, and I.. 								              I wait by the door like I'm just a kid<br/>
Use my best colors for your portrait~</p><p> </p><p>Lord William and his attendant became friends, he adores the little girl, she understands, they share the same interest, she believes in him when nobody did.</p><p> </p><p>But time comes when he was sent away for school.</p><p> </p><p>“Farewell my Lord.” Did she whispered softly as he walked away from the manor, even once, he didn’t look back, because he knows that if he ever did, he’ll witness how the tears gathered in her deep brown eyes and he might stay.</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Every single day, did Molly Hooper wait by the door waiting for her Lord William, her only friend, the boy who took her heart and took it away with him.</p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>She learned how to paint and thought of her master as a Masterpiece.</p><p> </p><p>~ I greet you with a battle hero's welcome~</p><p> </p><p>“Happy return my Lord..” she whispered meekly, just like how she bid him goodbye, he nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>He’s changed. </p><p> </p><p>Not the same Lord she knows.</p><p> </p><p>~I take your indiscretions all in good fun<br/>
I sit and listen~</p><p> </p><p>“Do you require some assistance my Lord?” the young woman nervously asked.</p><p>“I don’t require any assistance, and I would never require any assistance, specially from you.” The deep baritone of the young man responded.</p><p>“Of course.” Molly smiled sadly. </p><p>That’s not the William she knew, gone was the young man who would grin at her whenever they do some mortifying experiments together.</p><p> </p><p>~While you were out building other worlds, where was I?~</p><p> </p><p>Molly Hooper let out a small sad smile as she saw a discarded news paper in a pile of trash.</p><p>The newspaper contains the Great Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes and His blogger John Watson.</p><p>He built his own world, he’s now a detective, turning his fantasies into legacies. I’m happy for you William. </p><p>Consulting? only one in the world?  Such a strange man, but then he’s always been strange.</p><p> </p><p>~Where's that man who'd throw blankets over my barbed wire?~</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just one of us right? Then why was she with the Master?” Hush voices of employees like her was the thing she always notice after having an adventure with her Lord, but those voices were always be hushed if Lord William hears.</p><p> </p><p>Where’s that young man now? He left and never come back again.</p><p> </p><p>~I made you my temple, my mural, my sky<br/>
Now I'm begging for footnotes in the story of your life~</p><p> </p><p>Sat in a darkened corner of her room, Molly Hooper clutched the old news paper in her hand and silently cried.</p><p>Her portrait of her Lord was a Mural excellently painted.</p><p>He was her world. </p><p>He is still her world.</p><p>But she’s nothing in the story of his life.</p><p>If the Great Sherlock Holmes would have a book about his life her name won’t be included in it.</p><p> </p><p>~I break free and leave us in ruins?<br/>
Took this dagger in me and removed it?<br/>
Gain the weight of you then lose it<br/>
Believe me, I could do it~</p><p> </p><p>Her mother died. </p><p>Molly Hooper is all alone now. </p><p>There is no other reason to stay in the Holmes Manor even if they promised to keep her.</p><p>The Lord William she knows also abandoned her.</p><p>It’s time to go.</p><p> </p><p>~If it's all in my head tell me now<br/>
Tell me I've got it wrong somehow<br/>
I know my love should be celebrated<br/>
But you tolerate it~</p><p> </p><p>She left a note.</p><p>She hides away and observe him.</p><p>He saw the note, keep it</p><p>And he tolerate it.</p><p> </p><p>~I sit and watch you~</p><p> </p><p>She sits and watch him come out of the Holmes Manor.</p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat as their gazes met.</p><p>She counts every step he takes that eats up the distance between them.</p><p>Something changed. </p><p> </p><p>No, someone is back, her William is back.</p><p> </p><p>Finally. </p><p>They stood there face to face, in front of the Holmes Manor.</p><p>He took out her note from his pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>“Traditions be damned. I love you too Molly Hooper.” William Sherlock Scott Holmes said sincerely and Molly Hooper's warm brown eyes filled with tears of gladness</p><p> </p><p>Inside her note she wrote:<br/>
I love you My Lord</p><p> </p><p>There’s a messy penmanship in the bottom that says:<br/>
I love you too</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>